Lifetime
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: All lifetimes Penny and Sheldon would have fallen in love. AU
1. Ten Years

The first time Penny and Sheldon meet is after she calls him about the room for rent. The first thing she thinks about Sheldon is how cute he is. Thirty minutes after that first thought, the only thing she can think about is how nuts Sheldon is. After a long interview, Sheldon accepts her request to live with him and, against her better judgment, she agrees.

The first year is the tough one. They fight a lot, they scream till their throats are dry, they challenge each other in unhealthy ways, and they never back off. It's almost hell on Earth. But Penny doesn't move out because she never gives up and Sheldon never asks her to do it. Mostly she stays because she doesn't have the money to go anywhere else.

The second one is uneventful. The still fight, they still challenge each other and, occasionally, they scream. But now they tolerate and respect each other, too. They are not exactly friends, but something closer to it. It's the year she learns how to like him.

The third year Penny falls in love with a guy she met at the gym. They date for almost eight months when she finds out he cheated on her with one of her colleagues at work. When she gets home crying, she goes straight to Sheldon's room. He lets her sit beside him and says "There, there" while she cries on his shoulder. After that, he is more easy to live with and Penny can see a little of the guy she thought was cute when they met.

Four years after their first meeting, Penny knows his whole immediate family. She's friends with Missy, flirts with his older brother, his Meemaw bakes delicious chocolate cookies for her every Thanksgiving and his mother calls her almost every weekend to ask how her Shelly is doing. In four years she has learned a lot with Sheldon and not just about sci-fi and science. She's glad to be evolving and to be watching Sheldon do the same. It's the same year Sheldon brings home his first friend, Leonard.

The fifth year of their living together, Penny realizes how in sync they are. They have complementing schedules, they share friends, and they spend all their free time doing something in each other's company. She never brings home any guys. She doesn't know why.

The sixth year, Penny just feels tired. She's tired of her work, of her failed acting career, of her failed romantic life. The only thing that keeps her from giving up is Sheldon. Penny loves to go home every day and see Sheldon working on his white board. He is the only person who matters in her life.

The seventh year is the year of change. Penny quits working at the Cheesecake Factory, which Sheldon disapproves of, gives up on her acting career and goes back to college. Obviously, Sheldon helps her a lot. He studies with her and he never lets Penny give up. It's hard to be back in school, but it's totally worth it to see Sheldon so proud when she gets a good grade. It's the same year Penny realizes she's been in love with Sheldon for years. She doesn't know what to do about that, mostly because Sheldon isn't interested in any kind of romantic relationship.

The eighth year is full of painful surprises. Sheldon gets an invite to travel for his research and he meets Dr. Fowler. Penny doesn't know how things happened, but Sheldon ends up dating Dr. Fowler. Penny thinks fate is so unfair. She helped Sheldon become the guy he is now, but it's Dr. Fowler who gets Sheldon for herself. She tries to be happy for him, but Penny can only feel sadness. She doesn't even feel anger; she just learns she never gets what she really wants.

The ninth year, Penny feels resigned about her life. She's studying and working; she is even dating again. She knows Sheldon will never love her back and she knows she will never let him go. Not if he doesn't let her go first. She still watches him work, brings him cocoa if he stays up late and pairs off with him on Halo night. She doesn't care about ending up alone anymore; Penny just wants him to be happy. That's why when his relationship with Amy crashes and burns, she feels sad for him. Penny comforts Sheldon in every way she knows he likes. When he smiles again, she feels like she won a prize.

The anniversary of the tenth year they are living together, Sheldon surprises her with a gift. He doesn't say anything, just hands her a carved wooden box. She knows it is a present of his Meemaw. Penny is shocked when she sees a beautiful ring. She doesn't know what to think, but when she reads the little paper inside the box, she starts to cry. She holds Sheldon so tight that he even lets out a moan of pain. Penny doesn't care. She just keeps holding on.

_Sheldon, this i__s for the girl you love and want to spend the rest of your life with._

_Love,_

_Me__emaw__. _


	2. She's so lovely

Leonard meets the woman of his dreams when he moves to California.

He has his door open, waiting for the rest of his things to arrive when she appears at his door.

"Hi," he hears a female voice.

Leonard turns over and blinks, his heart skipping a beat at the sight in front of him. She's the most gorgeous woman that has ever talked to him.

"I don't mean to interrupt, I live across the hall," she says with a friendly smile.

"Hi," Leonard says with a weak voice. He clears his throat, embarrassed. He doesn't want this beautiful thing to think he's an idiot who can't manage to talk with a woman.

"Hello, I guess I'm your new neighbor," she tells him, getting closer to his door. Leonard swallows and gives her a nervous smile.

"Oh, that's nice," he says. "I'm Leonard, by the way".

"Penny," she says, smiling.

Leonard thinks the world probably lights up around her every time she smiles.

"Hi," he says again. Idiot, he thinks.

"Well, welcome to the building!" she says in a cheerful tone.

"Oh, thank you!" he gives her another smile.

"Maybe we can have coffee sometime, so you can meet some new people around here. I know how much it sucks to move to a new place and not know anyone," she tells him.

"That would be great!" he agrees.

He can't believe she wants to get to know him. Leonard can see all the possibilities lying in front of him.

"Well, come over around five and I'll make you a nice coffee, alright?" she tells him, pointing at her place.

"Okay, thanks," he says with a weak smile. She waves at him before turning her back towards her apartment.

"Our babies will be smart and beautiful," he mutters while he watches her close the door.

* * *

"Well, make yourself at home," Penny says to him, opening the door.

"Thank you," he feels suddenly shy and goes to sit at her sofa.

"So, what are you doing here in California?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm a physicist," he starts.

She interrupts him.

"Oh, I love physicists!" she says with a glint in her eyes.

"Really?" he asks, surprised and a little smugly. Oh God, she's flirting with him.

"Yes," she giggles. "Oh my God, where do you work?"

"I just started at Caltech last week," her eyes widen and she smiles, looking excited.

"That's amazing, Leonard! My...," but before she can finish her sentence, the sound of a key in the lock makes her stop.

"Hey, sweetie!" she says in a cheerful voice and Leonard close his eyes for a second.

_Don't let it be a boyfriend. Don't let it be a boyfriend_, Leonard repeats in his head.

He turns around and he can't believe who is at the door. The famous Doctor Sheldon Cooper is standing in the doorway.

"Hello," the man says with a suspicious voice, not letting his eyes leave Leonard. "And who are you?"

"Sheldon, be nice," Penny says in a warning voice. "This is Leonard, he's our new neighbor sweetie."

"Hello, Dr. Cooper," he says in an unsteady voice. He can't believe he's the neighbor of the genius guy from Caltech. Leonard stands up and extends his hand. Sheldon gives him a disdainful look.

"Clearly, you're a physicist if you know who I am," he says smugly. "But I don't know who you are."

"I'm Dr. Hofstadter. I just got hired at Caltech," he says, uncertain of how to proceed.

"Of course, the man with the derivative work. Yes, I know who you are," Sheldon says with an arrogant tone.  
_  
Yeah_, Leonard thinks. _Everyone was right about him.  
_  
"Sheldon, play nice," Penny tells him. Sheldon rolls his eyes and says in a forced way:

"Welcome to our home. I hope my wife didn't try to kill you with her awful coffee."

When Penny hits his arm, Leonard tries to muffle his laugh.  
_  
Serves him right_, Leonard thinks.

Seconds later the information finally sinks in.

Wife. Penny is Dr. Sheldon Cooper's wife.

_Fuck._

* * *

"You're kidding me?" Howard says, incredulous.

"Dude, are you sure?" Raj asks.

"Pretty sure. I was standing there with my jaw dropped," Leonard tells them. "They're a kinda weird couple, high school sweethearts or something. I wasn't paying much attention because I was trying to figure out how an asshole like Sheldon could get a hot and sweet girl like Penny. I do not compute."

"God moves in mysterious ways," Howard says, trying to sound wise.

"Dude, you know what that means, right?" Raj inquires.

"No, what?" Leonard asks, curious.

"It means if a freak like Sheldon can get a hot wife, so can we."

"Raj, you can't even talk with women."

The man gives Leonard an irritated look, but doesn't reply.

"What I'm trying to say is: the world isn't fair," Leonard says, annoyed.

"Awww, someone has a crush on the hot and married neighbor," Howard teases, making Leonard blush.

"I don't have a crush. She's married and I respect that."

Leonard finishes his lunch and gets up.

"I have to get back to work."

Leonard hates Howard a little at the moment. He's had unrequited crushes before, but nothing like this. Never towards a married woman. Obviously, he won't do anything, but he wonders what would happen if Penny was single.

He shrugs his thoughts off. Penny clearly isn't a single woman and he should get over himself.

* * *

"You're not even watching it!" Leonard hears Penny yell.

"I can hear it!" Sheldon replies.

"What? The dialogue offends you?"

"I would hardly call that dialogue!"

"Sheldon, give me the remote control back or I'll call your mum!"

Leonard puts his hands over his eyes and shakes his head. They're insane.

He's been living in the building for seven months and he's already used to the screams coming from across the hall. It's not unusual for Penny and Sheldon to have an argument. They could pick a fight about the most ordinary thing. What he doesn't get is why Penny is still married to Sheldon.

Over the months he's been living in the building, he's gotten to know Penny. He was right about everything he had first thought about her. She was kind, funny, smart in an average way and really pretty. They had become fast friends; they'd always talk in the hallway and, sometimes, he'd even get invited to eat with them. It's still a mystery to him why Penny puts up with Sheldon. She's far too good for him. And the huge crush he's developed for her doesn't help the way he sees their relationship.

Penny deserves a man who will care about what she does, will actually pay attention to her and will treat her like the lady she is. A man who will be good for her, not someone like Sheldon. He doesn't even care that Leonard and Penny are friends! If she was his wife, Leonard would never let any man get near enough to Penny to be her friend.

Sometimes he wonders if Penny has some self-esteem problems; that would be a reasonable explanation for her marrying someone like Sheldon.

He listens as their door closes violently and a second later she's knocking at his.

"Can I come in?" she asks, looking annoyed.

"Sure," he smiles at her, letting her pass.

He sighs and closes the door. He's her friend and he'll always support her. He likes her too much to let her know what he really thinks about her relationship. It's not his business. He'll just be there for her when she needs him. Leonard prefers to have Penny as his friend than not having her in his life at all.

* * *

"Come on in!" Penny yells, cheerfully.

Leonard smiles and opens the door of her apartment. Penny's invited him to the Christmas dinner she and Sheldon are having and he's offered to help. They wouldn't go back to Texas because he was busy with his research, so they decided to stay in California and just see their family during Easter.

He's surprised to find Sheldon and Penny in the kitchen. They are laughing while they make cookies. Penny is covered in flour while Sheldon looks impeccable like always.

"Hello," he says.

"Hello," they greet him with a wave of their hands.

"Sit over here, Leonard," Penny says, pointing to the chair next to the balcony. "We're finishing this family recipe and you can help with the next one."

"Okay," he agrees and watches them.

Leonard's never seen them like this. They're working together in a comfortable silence. Sheldon's smiling at her every time their eyes meet, which gives Leonard a good shock. He's never seen a real smile on Sheldon's face, just his smug ones. And Penny looks radiant. Leonard can actually see her whole face glowing with happiness. She looks so beautiful.

She gets the cookies out of the oven and puts in a new baking pan. Sheldon watches her with a little smile and, when she starts to decorate the baked cookies, he gets closer and puts his hand over her waist. She looks at him and gives him an excited giggle. He kisses Penny's cheek, his other hand caressing her face with his fingertips. She takes advantage of his position and kisses his lips.

Leonard feels suddenly uncomfortable for being there, observing an intimate moment between the couple. He clears his throat when he notices things are getting a little heated over there.

"Sorry," Penny says, her face flushed and pleased from the kissing.

Sheldon takes the opportunity to get a cookie without Penny noticing.

"Okay, it doesn't taste like the ones Meemaw makes, but they're surprisingly edible," Sheldon says before Penny hits his arm.

"Don't eat it!"  
He shrugs her off and continues to eat the cookie.

She rolls her eyes and let him have his treat.

Leonard is very impressed by the way they're behaving. They don't even look like the couple he's used to hearing yell and fight.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me this Christmas," Leonard hears Sheldon mutter.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm where I'm supposed to be," Penny says with a knowing smile.

"I know you enjoy spending this time of year with the family," he says and Leonard can feel his guilt through his words. He's utterly astonished by Sheldon's sensitiveness. He'd thought the man was incapable of that.

"Yeah, I miss them, but I'm with my best friend. It's not so bad," Penny says, grinning at him.

Sheldon's face lights up and he kisses her forehead. They go back to work in silence, sneaking a look at each other every now and then.

Leonard looks at them and, for the first time, he gets why they're together. They're friends before they're husband and wife. They fight and they tease, but they understand and respect each other. And they are clearly in love. Leonard feels like an idiot for thinking otherwise about their relationship. He is the one with the wrong feelings and assumptions.

Leonard glances at Penny's flushed face and Sheldon's relaxed expression and he knows they're exactly where they're supposed to be.

_Yeah_, Leonard thinks bitterly, _Howard was right when he said God moves in mysterious ways._


End file.
